Lovin' You Every Minute of the Day
by lizook
Summary: "I just want to make sure we do as much as possible... make it as enjoyable as possible..."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Lots of love to** space77 **for helping me logic out the math and** cupcakebean **for the read through and help narrowing the title.

**Disclaimer**: Bones, sadly, isn't mine. Title from Poco's _Lovin' You Every Minute_.

* * *

He sighed, the gentle lapping of the lake against the shore washing over him as her hand closed around his, sandals brushing against his flip flops as they walked. Slowly, he ran his thumb across the back of her hand, grinning as she gasped and her shoes fell to the rocky sand. "I got it." He switched his shoes to the opposite hand before leaning forward and gathering hers, white Steve Maddens settling against dark leather. His fingers laced with hers once more and they continued down the shoreline, temperate June air wrapping around them as the sun faded. "I can't believe Parker's asleep already."

"Hmm?" She breathed deeply, fingers flexing against his.

"Well, I mean, time alone with you is _always _amazing, but... it's only nine o'clock. He's usually begging me to stay up another hour at this point."

"Eleven year olds have rapidly changing bodies and nutritional requirements." She leaned into him, resting her head against the warm skin of his shoulder. "It's not unusual given the level of activity, the amount of energy he expended-"

"All we did was swim and play some volleyball! How's he going to handle tomorrow if _that _wears him out? I wanted to explore that hiking trail, kayak some, maybe take a bike ride after dinner..."

Shaking her head, she changed their direction, pulling him down the beach towards the water. "It was a long day. We were up early to go out to that lighthouse and, although you're remaining stationary in a vehicle, I find that travel can be tiring. Besides..." She crouched, picking up a shell and placing it in the pocket of his shorts before tugging him forward again. "We have plenty of time left. Five more days to be exact."

"There's just... I know you've been a little... nervous... about this being our first real family-type trip even though..." His hand squeezed hers tightly. "Even though you have no reason to be; Parker loves spending time with you. Probably even more now that you're readily available to teach him cool things like how to make a fish mummy." Gaze lingering on her face, he smiled as a look of comprehension - _happiness _- settled there, the corners of her eyes crinkling as her mouth bowed upwards. "I just want to make sure we do as much as possible... make it as enjoyable as possible..."

"That's going to happen whether we go kayaking or not, Booth, relax." She turned, brushing her lips up his jaw, over the corner of his mouth, before kissing him soundly. "And try not to exhaust me and your son in the process, ok?"

Laughing, he leaned against her, his temple resting against the crown of her head, her loose hair tickling him. "Mmm, don't want an exhausted Bones unless it's because I've just made her come so many times she's lost count."

Her jaw fell open in mock shock and she hit him playfully, pressing her hip to his before beginning to walk once more, avoiding the the rockier patches of beach in favor of the cool, soft sand. "C'mon."

"But..." He dug his heels in, cursing under his breath as he stepped on a sharp stone. "Our feet are going to get... _yucky_..."

"They're already sand covered."

"Yeah, but sand plus water... it's not the most comfortable feeling..."

Sighing, she tightened her grasp on his hand and hauled him the five remaining steps it took to find damp shore. "You had no issues with it this afternoon."

"I was prepared for it then." He groaned and took a few more steps, pulling her so that they were now standing in the lake. _Might as well. After all, why do something halfway? Especially when she looked so... _pleased_... by such a small thing. _"I just wish we had our towels, that's all."

"I suppose I can understand that." She relaxed against him, fingers splaying over his waist as the cool water splashed against their ankles. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, the crisp air and his warmth next to her invading her senses. His hand cupped her shoulder and she sighed, blinking in surprise at the intensity of the warmth it sent radiating outward. "This is very nice."

"It..." His eyes drifted over her: hair blowing in the slight breeze, the soft curve of her neck, slight blush on her cheeks from the afternoon sun or him... he wasn't sure which, but she looked stunning. The moon was just beginning to rise and he turned, watching as it cast its glow over the trees along the bank, its light dancing gently over the surface of the lake. "It's really beautiful."

She nodded, turning and starting back up the beach, hooking her arm around his waist again. Smiling, he draped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her close as they fell into step, enjoying the stillness and closeness of the night while starting back towards their villa.

"It is, but that's not what I meant." Her brow furrowed then smoothed as her hand slipped under his shirt, nails dragging slowly over his hip, causing him to shudder. "It's... these past three days really _have_ been fun and surprisingly relaxing."

Grinning, he kissed her cheek. "I knew it would be though..." He stopped, slicing through the air with one of her shoes. "I could do without the mosquitoes."

She laughed lightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's go then." Snatching her shoes and slipping into them, she took off for their room. He chuckled, almost falling over as he raced to catch up and she turned, eyes bright with joy as she called over her shoulder, "_I'm_ the only one who gets to bite you."


End file.
